


Farewell

by Dirk_From_Statefarm



Category: Jung Noots
Genre: break up fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 09:46:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10241870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirk_From_Statefarm/pseuds/Dirk_From_Statefarm





	

It was quiet while they waited for the other to arrive. ‘Can we talk’ was all the text had said. Simple and to the point. If it was simple then why did it hurt so much. _Cause you’re cheating emotionally._ _You can’t handle it. You’re horrible. **You aren’t horrible. You’re a human who’s made mistakes that’s trying to do something right.**_ _He’s going to hate you. **He’s understanding**_. _You were always a terrible partner._   
“Dirk?” The smaller of the two flinched, looking up from their shaking hands and offering a weak smile.   
“The one and the only. Take a seat? Or I can stand if you wanna just stand. Or move. We can go to a different spot. I know the roof isn’t always the best place for things like this.” Dirk looked back down at their hands and pressed their trembling lips into a thin line. This was going to be okay.   
“Things like this? What’s wrong, darling?” There was a hand gently guiding them to look at him. It was a look they’d seen before: eyebrows drawn together and a frown tugging the corners of mouth down. It hurt. It hurt _so much._   
“I love you a lot. I love more than anything, I swear. I swear it. I promise. It’s just...not the same anymore. It’s not that I don’t want to date you. Honestly, at one point I looked at you and thought ‘I want to spend the rest of my life with this person.’ But it isn’t there anymore. It isn’t the same kind of wanting. I want you in my life, but I don’t want to spend it with you as a partner.” They balled their fists in their hair, tugging at it to distract themselves from the tears. “I’m always gonna love you, okay? You always got a special place with me. God...shit, Caddy. Fuck, you were my first love. _Oh god. Oh my god… I’m sorry. I’m so sorry._ ”   
“Dirk, hey. It’s okay, alright? I understand that people move on. I love you, too.” He offered a smile, moving his thumb to smear tears over their cheek. “Don’t cry, darling. Please.” There was a pause before Dirk stood and cleared their throat.   
“I-I’ll see you around.”  
“Later, love.” Once the door to the roof was shut, they couldn’t get away fast enough. Everything hurt.


End file.
